Lost Time Memory
Lost Time Memory (ロスタイムメモリー, Rosu Taimu Memorī) wurde am 30. März 2013 von Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen. Bis heute erreichte er über 2 Mio. Views. Hintergrund 「Yet again today, I've loved you.」 Jin's Kommentar Lost Time Memory ''ist der 10. Song der Kagerou Project-Reihe und insgesamt Jin's 15. Arbeit. Im Mittelpunkt stehen Shintarou und seine Trauer über Ayano's Tod. Innerhalb eines Tages bekam der Song über 100.000 Views, nach 26 Tagen waren es 1 Millionen. ''Hauptartikel: Kagerou Project Handlung Nach Ayano's Tod wird Shintarou zu einem Hikkomori, der die Zeit seit zwei Jahren nur noch in seinem Zimmer im Internet verbringt. Nachdem er auf die Mekakushi Dan trifft, teilt sich die Geschichte in zwei: Eine über den Shintarou in der roten Jacke, der Kontakte aufbaut und der Mekakushi Dan beitritt; die andere über den Shintarou in der schwarzen Jacke, der weiterhin in seinem Zimmer bleibt. Der schwarze Shintarou klammert sich verzweifelt an die Erinnerungen an Ayano und geht sogar soweit, dass er Ene tötet. Er ist völlig verzweifelt und versunken in Trauer. Der rote Shintarou findet viele Freunde in der Mekakushi Dan und wird selbstbewusster. Schließlich begeht der schwarze Shintarou Selbstmord und der rote stirbt bei dem Versuch Konoha davor zu retten, dass Kuroha ihn erschießt, selbst angeschossen. Die Geschichten verbinden sich wieder und beide gelangen in Azami's Reich. Doch beide ignorieren sie und gehen, um Ayano zu sehen. Der wahre Shintarou in der roten Jacke entschuldigt sich bei ihr, dass er so ignorant zu ihr war, als sie noch lebte. Daraufhin gibt sie ihm ihren roten Schal, der ihre Augenkraft symbolisiert, womit diese auf Shintarou übergehen. Lyrics Japanisch= 数年経っても影は消えない　感情ばかりが募って行く 踞って一人描いていた 炎天直下　坂道の上　滲んだ僕らが歩いていた 夏の温度が目に残っていた 「構わないでよ、」「何処かへ行ってくれ」君の手を払った 「行かないよ」なんて言って君は僕の手を掴んだ 「五月蠅いな」僕はちょっとの先を振り返ずに歩いた 『本当の心は？』 「聡明」なんかじゃ前は向けない　理由が無いから腐って行く 巻き戻ってくれれば良いのにな 何年経っても僕は死なない　希望論ばかりを唱えている 当然今日も君は居ないのにさ 「構わない、死ねよ、死ねよ」って手首を握って、ただ呪って 何も出来ないでただ、のうのうと人生を貪った 「夏が夢を見せるのなら、君を連れ去る前へ」なんて 照れ隠しした日々が　空気を照らして脳裏を焦がしていく 18歳になった少年　また何処かで待っていたんだ カゲボウシ滲む姿を思い出して 炎天下に澄んだ校庭　笑っていた君が今日も 「遊ぼうよ」って言ってユラユラ揺れた 「心配です」と不器用な顔　隣人なんかには解んないさ 悲しそうなフリをしないでくれ 朦朧、今日も不自然でいよう　昨日のペースを守っていよう 君の温度を忘れない様に 叶わない夢を願うのならいっそ掠れた過去を抱いて 覚めない夢を見よう　当然の様に閉じ篭って 「それじゃあ、明日も見えないままですよ？」 それならそれで良いさ つまらない日々を殺す様に手を染め、『一人』を選ぶから 18歳、腐った少年　また今日も祈ってたんだ 色めいた君の笑顔にしがみついて 炎天下に「どうかいっそ連れてってくれよ」なんて 呟いて息を静かに止めた 戻らない あの日が 痛くて 誰も 触れないで 「聞こえていますか」と声が消えた 理由もなんだか解っていた 夏の温度に手を伸ばしていた 炎天下、願った少年　「あの頃」に立っていたんだ 夏めく君の笑顔は変わらなくて 「死んじゃった。ごめんね」なんて 「『サヨウナラ』しようか」なんて 寂しいこと言わないで　往かないで カゲボウシがそんな僕を見つめていたんだ |-|Romaji= Sūnen tatte mo kage wa kienai kanjō bakari ga tsunotte iku Uzukumatte hitori egaiteita Enten chokka sakamichi no ue nijinda bokura ga aruite ita Natsu no ondo ga me ni nokotte ita `Kamawanaide yo,'`dokoka e itte kure' kimi no te o haratta `Ikanai yo' nante itte kimi wa boku no te o tsukanda `Urusai na' boku wa chotto no saki o furikaezu ni aruita “Hontō no kokoro wa? ” `Sōmei' nanka ja mae wa mukenai riyū ga nai kara kusatte iku Maki modotte kurereba ii no ni na Nannen tatte mo boku wa shinanai kibōron bakari o tonaete iru Tōzen kyō mo kimi wa inai no ni sa `Kamawanai, shine yo, shine yo' tte tekubi o nigitte, tada norotte Nani mo dekinai de tada, nōnō to jinsei o musabotta `Natsu ga yume o miseru no nara, kimi o tsuresaru mae e' nante Terekakushi shita hibi ga kūki o terashite nōri o kogashite iku Jū-hassai ni natta shōnen mata dokoka de matte itanda Kagebōshi nijimu sugata o omoidashite Entenka ni sunda kōtei waratte ita kimi ga kyō mo `Asobō yo' tte itte yurayura yureta `Shinpai desu' to bukiyō na kao rinjin nanka ni wa wakannai sa Kanashisō na furi o shinai de kure Mōrō, kyō mo fushizen de iyou kinō no pēsu o mamotte iyō Kimi no ondo o wasurenai yō ni Kanawanai yume o negau no nara isso kasureta kako o daite Samenai yume o miyō tōzen no yō ni tojikomotte `Sore jā, asu mo mienai mama desu yo?' Sore nara sore de ii sa Tsumaranai hibi o korosu yō ni te o some, “hitori” o erabu kara Jū-hassai, kusatta shōnen mata kyō mo inottetanda Iromeita kimi no egao ni shigamitsuite Entenka ni `dōka isso tsuretette kure yo' nante Tsubuyaite iki o shizuka ni tometa Modoranai Ano hi ga Itakute Dare mo Furenai de `Kikoete imasu ka' to koe ga kieta Riyū mo nandaka wakatte ita Natsu no ondo ni te o nobashite ita Entenka, negatta shōnen `ano goro' ni tatteitanda Natsumeku kimi no egao wa kawaranakute `Shinjatta. Gomen ne' nante ` “Sayōnara” shiyou ka' nante Sabishī koto iwanai de ikanai de Kagebōshi ga sonna boku o mitsumete itanda |-|English= Even after years, the shadow doesn't fade; It only invites more emotions I crouched, and I drew alone Under a blazing sun, on a hilly road, We walked, blurry figures, The summer heat was left in my eyes “Don’t mind me,” “Just go off somewhere,” And I brushed your hand away “I won't go,” You said to me, And grabbed mine back “You’re so annoying!” I walked a little bit ahead, Without looking back “What’s your real heart?” With things like “wisdom,” I can’t look forward; There’s no reason, so I keep rotting If only things could be wound back… As many years pass, I won’t die, Always proclaiming hopeful ideas, Even though naturally, you’re still not here… Saying “I don’t care, go die, go die,” I grab my wrist and curse I can’t do anything, so I just casually Indulge in life “If the summer can show us dreams, Let’s go to before you were taken away…” The days I hid out of shame light up the air, Scorching my mind… A boy at the age of 18 Waited somewhere again It’s a blurry silhouette, but He remembers the shape On a campus clear under a blazing sun, You were smiling again Again you said “let’s play,” And gently swayed… “I’m worried,” says an awkward face Some neighbor wouldn't understand; Stop pretending to be so sad Let’s keep living faint and unnaturally today, Let’s keep to yesterday’s pace, So I won’t forget your warmth… If I’m wishing for a dream that can’t come true, Then I’ll just embrace the hurt past, And have a dream I won’t wake up from As if naturally, I secluded myself… “So you can’t even see tomorrow, then?” I’m perfectly fine with that… I stain my hands to kill off the boring days, Because I chose to be “alone”… A rotten, 18-year-old youth Was praying another day Your colorful smile still Clings to him… To the blazing sun I muttered, “Just take me with you, somehow”; And my breath quietly stopped… The voice of “Can you hear me?” vanished, And I somehow understood the reason I reached out to the summer warmth… Under the blazing sun, a youth Had wished to stand in the “then” Your summery smile still Was unchanging… “I died. I’m sorry,” you say; “Shall I say “goodbye”?”, you say; Don’t say such lonely things, don’t go away The silhouettes stood by, And they watched me… Credits goes to ✿ |-|Deutsch= Selbst nach Jahren schwinden die Schatten nicht; Es führt nur zu mehr Gefühlen. Ich kauerte mich zusammen und zeichnete allein. Unter einer prallen Sonne, auf einer hügeligen Straße Liefen wir, verschwommene Figuren, Die Sommerhitze blieb in meinen Augen zurück. "Beachte mich nicht." "Geh einfach weg." Und ich schlug deine Hand weg. "Ich werde nicht gehen." Sagtest du zu mir Und ergriffst meine Hand. "Du bist so nervig!" Ich lief ein kleines Stück weiter, Ohne zurück zu sehen. "Was ist dein echtes Herz?" Mit Dingen wie "Weisheit" kann nicht nach vorn sehen; Es gibt keinen Grund, deshalb verrotte ich weiter. Wenn Dinge nur zurück gezahlt werden könnten... Während viele Jahre vergehen, ich werde nicht sterben, verkünde immer hoffnungsvolle Ideen, Obwohl du ja natürlich immer noch nicht hier bist... "Kümmert mich nicht. Geh sterben, geh sterben." sagend, Greife ich nach meinem Handgelenk und fluche. Ich kann nichts tun, deshalb genieße ich Ganz einfach das Leben. "Wenn der Summer uns Träume zeigen kann, dann lass uns los gehen bevor du weggenommen wirst..." Die Tage, die ich mich vor Schande versteckte, erhellen die Luft, versengen meinen Verstand. Ein Junge in Alter von 18 Jahren wartete erneut irgendwo. Es ist eine verschwommene Silhouette, doch erinnert er sich an die Form. Auf einem Campus, klar unter einer prallen Sonne, Hast du wieder gelächelt, Wieder sagtest du: "Lass uns spielen." Und schwanktest leicht... "Ich mache mir Sorgen.", sagt ein unbeholfenes Gesicht. Irgendein anderer würde nicht verstehen; Hör auf so zu tun, als wärst du traurig. Lass uns weiter schwach und unnatürlich leben. Lass uns die Geschwindigkeit von gestern beibehalten, damit ich deine Wärme nicht vergessen werde... Wenn ich mir einen Traum wünsche, der nicht wahr werden kann, dann werde ich einfach die schmerzende Vergangenheit umarmen und einen Traum haben, aus dem ich nicht erwachen werde. Als ob es natürlich wäre, stoße ich mich selbst ab... "Also kannst du nicht einmal morgen sehen?" Ich bin damit völlig zufrieden... Ich beflecke meine Hände, um die langweiligen Tage zu töten, weil ich gewählt, habe "allein" zu sein... Eine verrottete 18 Jahre alte Jugend Betete an einem Tag. Dein farbenfrohes Lächeln Haftet immer noch an ihm... Zu der prallen Sonne murmelte ich: "Nimm mich einfach mit dir, irgendwie."; Und mein Atem blieb ruhig stehen... Die Stimme, die "Kannst du mich hören?" sagte, verschwand Und irgendwie verstand ich den Grund. Ich streckte mich nach der Sommerwärme. Unter der prallen Sonne wünschte sich eine Jugend im "Damals" zu stehen. Dein sommerliches Lächeln war immer noch unveränderlich. "Ich bin gestorben. Tut mir Leid.", sagst du; "Soll ich "Auf Wiedersehen" sagen?", fragst du; Sag nicht solche einsamen Dinge, geh nicht fort. Die Silhouetten standen daneben Und sahen mir zu... Andere Versionen Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Kagerou Project Kategorie:Song